lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emmett McCarty
Emmett McCarty is the son of the Charles, and Kerelli McCarty a family of farmers living to the south of Lucerne making him a member of the small Burgundian House McCarty. Emmet McCarty has two sibling in the form of Boson, and Florine McCarty of which his brother Boson is the leader of the growing forces of House McCarty, while his sister Florine assists the house in its attempts to gain logetimate power. Emmett has become romantically involved with his best friends sister in the form of Jasper Hale's sister Rosalie Hale, but they begin to fall out love during the time of Rise of Lucerne due to her failure to get pregnent. He would begin to see Blake Cullen during the end of the Rise of Lucerne and he was obsessed with her and the way she made him feel to the point that he was willing to throw away a lot of things in his life. With Blake Cullen he has one child in the form of Emmett McCarty II. of whom is still young at the time of Westros but stands as a constant reminder of what has transpired between Emmett, Rosalie, and Blake. During Emmett's youth he was sent to work at the Lucernian Academy and while their he bonded with Edward, Jasper, and especially Andrew and this bond has kept the four very close ever since. Emmett joined Andrew and his friends on The Journey and there would be the first time that he would break onto the scene and let his martial prowess show. Following the Journey and the rise of his best friend Andrew Lovie he gained nominal power which he used to uplift his house from poverty to a logit house with lands that he was given west of Lucerne in the foohills of the Neuin Mountain. Emmett McCarty would follow William when he went to Westbridge, and he would be amongst the troops that were beside William during the entire conflict. Emmett went northward after this with Edward briefly and when he did he was able to create an alliance with the Kingdom of Briven who were one of the Kingdoms north of Westbridge. His relationship with the Queen of Briven would be one of the first times that he strayed from Rosalie, and his affair with the Queen would be kept a secret from everyone outside of Edward, Leven, William and Jasper of whom he broke down and told at a council meeting when he returned. Following this he kept distant from the Queen of Briven but returned to a completely distant Rosalie of whom couldn't bear to look at him due to her failure to get pregnent and the fact that she believed he hated her for it. With this in mind he was menipulated by Blake Cullen into releasing her from her problems and this led to an affair between the two, and the complete breakdown of his relationship with Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett's relationship deterioted overnight as the betrayal of Rosalie Hale with a child was too much for him to forgive right away, but as time went by Jasper came to blame Edward for this as well and the two would grow somewhat closer. Rosalie would at this point would return to Forks but before she left she and Emmett would be divorced by a Maester of the Dragonoph Temple, and after a yelling match one last time the two departed eachother. 'History' Early History Emmett was born into the poor farming family of the McCarty's. This lot in life should have meant that he wouldn't rise very high in the Kingdom , but as luck would have it his father found him a low paying job during the winter, feeding and cleaning the training area of the aristocratic children studying at the Academy. While performing this job he grey close to Andrew, and his friends Edward, and Jasper. This friendship would continue for the three years that they studied at the academy. Once the training at the academy was done, Emmett believed that was the last he would ever see of his friends. That was until one day the three of them showed up at his family farm and brought him back to Lucerne. Once there they found him a place in the Lucerne Army. Finding Love Rosalie cried and grabbed his shoulders begging him to tell her why he was being nice to her. Did he want her body, or did he have more nefarious things in mind. She told him of all the other men who had tried, and how Emmett was the first man that she had truly allowed to see her, and thus she wanted to know what he wanted from her. As she continued to demand anwsers he couldn't find the words to explain anything so he just pulled her into his body for a hug. She pushed against him at first but slowly she gave into his hug, and eventually he laid her down on the bed and they lay together until she eventually fell asleep. Failed Plot : '' "I had a newfound belief in the world, and when he betrayed me that was why I was so hurt. Don't you understand William that I would have obeyed you if you hadn't turned your back to me. Execute me, but know that your the one who is guilty."'' : -Charles Faraday Charles despite this new found loyalty found himself discusted by the fact that Draco Highmore remained at such high levels of the goverment and lobbied with William for his trial for the death of Joey when finally he was commanded to think no more of this. Believing this a betrayal by William he would curse his name and promise to end the life of the entire Highmore family. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. : '' "I had to do what was right, even if that meant betraying my Lord."'' : -Mellia Aubern As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediatly afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. While they were in prison Desmond Faraday of whom had escaped the capture of the rest of his family would sneak inside the home of the Highmores and attempt to kill Freddie. As he prepared to kill him he was startled from behind by Emma Bell of whom struck him with a plate and allowing Freddie to get his sword. The two would fight breifly with Freddie overpowering him quite easily. Preparing to call the gaurds to take Desmond alive he was shocked when Desmond got up and lunged at Emma taking her into his hands and threatening to break her neck. Fighting Desmond off her Desmond fell to the ground and Freddie would slash hima cross the neck with his sword thus ending the sad life of Desmond Faraday. : '' "Charles could have stopped his son but instead he pushed him forward. He deserved to die, and I didn't want to live without Desmond."'' : -Penelope Faraday Learning of the death of Desmond Penelope was devestated and knew that when William arrived she wanted to die. When he returned they admitted their guilt and Penelope was shocked when it appeared that instead of death William had been convinsed to exile them from Lucerne. Realizing that Charles living was more then she could accept and not wanting to live alone without Desmond Penelope said that they would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The two would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Rosalie_and_Emmett_Wallpaper_yvt2.jpg|Rosalie Hale - Lover|link=Rosalie Hale Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Emmett McCarty Rosalie_and_Emmett_Wallpaper_yvt2.jpg|Rosalie Hale - Lover|link=Rosalie Hale Blake Cullen Cover1.jpg|Blake Cullen - Lover|link=Blake Cullen Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:House McCarty Category:Burgundian Category:Human